


Sweet Talk With a Hint of Sin

by RollyPratt



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst and Porn, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Domme Casey McDonald, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Sub Derek Venturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt
Summary: Sometimes she wondered if pain was all they had to give each other.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	Sweet Talk With a Hint of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enx2103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta & partner @[UntoldGalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldGalaxies)

“Ten years, huh?”

Casey turned in the direction of the voice, watching Derek saunter towards her with a wicked smile.

When he settled next to her, leaning against the railing with a bottle in his hand, she turned back to the view in front of her, unable to ward off the small smile on her own lips. He always sought her out at the end of an evening, no matter how much he’d insisted on ignoring her just hours before.

“Yeah,” she sighed, tucking a curl behind her ear. “I’m not sure if it feels like ten... or a hundred.”

He stayed silent for an instant, and all she could hear was the rustling of leaves in the wind and sirens resounding from a few blocks away. It made the moment feel surreal, somehow, calm, as if she was surrounded by a bubble and time just stretched on and on. From the corner of her eye, she saw him take a swig of his beer before answering.

“Probably a hundred,” Derek said, and leaned against his side to face her. “But in a good way.”

Moving her head slightly to the side, she caught his gaze. He wore an open expression, soft eyes catching the light from the city down below, as his lips curled up in his signature smirk.

She chuckled, shaking her head. “How is it a good thing?”

At her question, his eyebrow quirked up in consideration. “It’s one of those things, you know,” Derek said. “Like ‘gosh it’s like I’ve known you for _ever’_.”

He emphasized the word and dipped forward to be on her eye level, bringing their faces closer. It wasn’t quite cold, but she still shivered when the soft breeze carried the scent of his cologne to her nose. She could smell the beer on his breath too.

“I’d have thought that knowing me forever would be like a death sentence to you,” Casey said, leaning in to whisper conspiringly.

His laugh then was low and deep, and a bit self-deprecating. “I adapted.”

“ _You’re_ adaptable?” Casey teased with a raised eyebrow.

“Eh,” Derek uttered, shrugging.

Casey rolled her eyes at his typical response and turned around to face the venue, crossing her arms over her chest protectively (though to protect herself from what, she wasn’t quite sure).

Through the archway she saw her mother and step-father dancing in the middle of the room, smiling in each other’s arms as they swayed to the music. Nora looked affectionately at George while swiping cake icing from the corner of his mouth.

“At least they’re happy,” Casey said thoughtfully, unable to picture a world where Nora didn’t love George, but not quite able to make all the pieces fit together in her head either.

Derek scoffed, and she eyed him, somewhat insulted.

“So you’re what, unhappy now?” he asked doubtfully, like she was being dramatic or something.

“No,” Casey defended, frowning, “I’m not. I just meant that however _we_ feel about it, what matters is that _they’re_ actually happy.”

Frowning in turn, Derek put his beer down on the flat railing in order to slowly step forward into her personal space, making her look up to hold eye contact with him. She would never shrink back against his towering height, which he knew, she wasn’t small or helpless, but his proximity still made her breathless, his radiating heat spreading to her neck and cheeks.

“How exactly do you feel about it?” Derek asked softly, his expression unreadable beyond the crease on his brow.

Even though his physical presence didn’t scare her, and she was usually the first person to glorify communication as the solution to all problems, the thought of having an honest, truthful conversation - with _him_ \- was terrifying.

She was scared of what lay underneath, the things she never dared to put into words for fear of giving them form and having to face that they were real.

She looked away.

“It doesn’t matter,” Casey said weakly. “That’s the whole point.”

Needless to say, Derek wasn’t convinced. “This coming from the girl who almost broke the parent’s engagement because they didn’t consider her _feelings_.”

“Obviously,” she said, keeping her voice even through her gritted teeth, “I’ve grown.”

“And I’ve adapted, _isn’t it great_?”

Sighing in resignation, she looked back at him, finding his gaze instantly. He bore into her with an intensity she usually hated coming from him. It was so heated and earnest it made parts of her melt, her walls crumble, and she was seconds away from coming apart.

They’d been here before, and _every time_ , she fell for his puppy eyes like she could actually believe that he needed her, that he was open and vulnerable in front of her. Every time, she found out, she’d been the fool falling on her knees with the leash in her hands.

“What do you want me to say?” Casey shrugged, hugging her arms to her sides. “That I resent my mom and your dad for bringing our families together, even though it was the best thing to happen to all of us, because I’m… selfish and ungrateful?”

His frown softened into an easy smile. “Yeah, that,” he said cheekily. “And also maybe something about how being so close to me ruined you for every other guy.”

She scoffed, once again rolling her eyes in exasperation. Of course he’d make some egotistical comment, making it all about him like she wasn’t opening herself up -

“Hey,” Derek uttered softly, breaking her out of her spiralling anger. He gently wrapped his hands around her upper arms, brushing his thumbs lightly against her skin. “I’m not exactly overjoyed either.”

Her skin prickled at his touch and she hated that it affected her so much that she softened against him. She especially hated the way his hands rubbing up and down her arms soothingly actually calmed her down.

“And I’m definitely not _selfless_ ,” he confided into her hair, his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

He pulled her against his chest, the contact making her shiver. Her face was tucked into his neck, from this close she discovered that he was using a new body spray, a sweeter, more subtle scent than before, with hints of cinnamon and sandalwood.

It was intoxicating. _He_ was intoxicating.

Though her eyes were closed, she found enough strength to move her hand up to his chest, pushing him away reluctantly. “ _Derek_ ,” she breathed, a sad attempt at sounding stern.

Reminding herself that catching her in her step-brother’s arms on their tenth anniversary was not quite the gift their parents were expecting, she pulled away, looking around self-consciously.

Catching her hand, Derek pulled her back against him, wrapping his other arm around her waist. “We’re just dancing,” he reassured, starting to sway them slowly to music that seemed too distant to hear. “What are they gonna say?”

Her free hand gripped onto his shoulder as she followed his movements, her head spinning. “We said we weren’t doing this anymore, Derek.’’

“Dancing?”

“Yes, _dancing_.”

Around the issues. Around _each other_.

He looked at her strangely, almost like he was surprised to be reminded of their agreement, or startled at being caught returning to a bad habit. His eyes moved to the archway behind her before he turned and tugged on her hand.

“C’mere,” Derek said, leading her to the side, away from view, and pushed her back against the wall between two tall junipers.

“De- _rek_!” Casey scolded.

“Just hear me out,” he said, his hand settling on her hip burned through her dress.

“Der-“ she started, intent on nipping whatever he was thinking right in the bud. But of course he didn’t let her finish.

“Come on,” Derek interrupted, “I’m just saying... we used to have fun. Didn’t we?”

Casey’s shoulders dropped, stomach sinking deep as she considered his beady eyes and alluring smile. This was the point in their dance when she always caved in, coaxed into yielding by the wistful memory of the way she used to feel. Fearless, beautiful, worshipped… and caring, and giving.

Until things got so mixed up that she couldn’t make sense of them anymore, and they were both hurt in the end.

Sometimes she wondered if pain was all they had to give each other.

“You know we can’t do that again,” Casey said, shaking her head sadly. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

She huffed, dismayed, releasing the last of the air she had in her lungs. “How many times did we go over this? You _know_ why.”

Derek leaned closer, supporting his weight with one hand against the wall, and licked his lips, selecting his words carefully. “I wouldn’t be out here begging if I did.”

“That was you begging?” Casey asked, slightly skeptical.

“You tell me,” Derek said, his breath hot on her cheek. “You know what my begging looks like.”

She was _burning up_ , her eyes glued to his like in a trance, remembering all too well just how good begging looked on him. She was tempted, _really tempted_ , to make him do it all over again, knowing that she had that power, that she could make him look up at her from the heel of her foot, and that he would be keen to oblige - as if it wasn’t the _only thing_ she could make him do voluntarily.

His hand skimmed up her side, travelling leisurely from her hip to her neck where he let his fingers plunge into her hair. There were the goosebumps again, softening all her hard edges, rendering her putty and pliant as he cradled the back of her neck and pulled her face to his.

“Why are you doing this?” Casey mumbled under her breath when their noses touched. _To me_ , she almost added.

“Because,” Derek started, pausing to brush his lips against hers, a feather light touch. “No one makes it hurt like you do.”

Her soft gasp was silenced by his mouth fully covering hers, the kiss dizzying, but a bittersweet confirmation that he didn’t need _her_ , just what she inflicted on him. She never thought that knowing how to reach all of his tender spots was a bad thing until she discovered that he _liked_ it, actually derived _pleasure_ from it.

He didn’t like her, he just liked the pain.

Her hands found their way into his hair, tugging, pulling, making him groan. The low growl vibrated in her throat, and she was suddenly aware of how desperately she was kissing back. It took all of her willpower to pull away again, heart hammering in her chest.

“That- that’s not a reason,” Casey mumbled under her breath, her fingers now mindlessly playing with the lapels of his jacket.

“I beg to differ,” Derek said, disentangling his hand from her mane to flatten his palm against the small of her back and pull her in tighter against him. “It’s all the more reason.”

It was pulling her back in yet again, against her better judgement. That unequaled thrill she knew she felt only with him. The way her body reacted to his was just evidence of the inevitable. She would bend.

She always did.

“No one else,” she echoed doubtfully, somewhat hesitant to believe that he couldn’t find someone else to walk him around in a chain.

But he simply shook his head.

Honestly, he’d had her the second his skin had touched hers.

She rearranged his lapels carefully, and tucked his handkerchief back in safely. “You still have that box of toys?”

He silently nodded this time, a slow grin spreading across his gorgeous face as he realized that he had won, once again.

Casey rolled her eyes. “So. What are you doing after this?” she asked.

“Um,” Derek hesitated, “I think that would be _you_.”

She shoved him hard, biting her lip to keep from smiling. He was so dumb.

As she walked past him, she looked over her shoulder. “Don’t get too used to getting what you want,” Casey said. “By the end of the night, you’ll be doing _my bidding_.”

“Can’t wait!” Derek shot back, and she didn’t know how to feel about the fact that _this_ was what he decided to be sincere about. She guessed she should be grateful that he decided to be sincere at all.

She took a deep breath to calm her racy heart and re-entered the venue.

* * *

“Let’s get out of here,” Derek whispered impatiently into her hair, an hour and a half later, producing her coat in one of his hands.

“De-rek!” Casey said, turning a stern glare in his direction. “We can’t just leave, mom and George will wonder where we’ve gone.”

“Actually,” he drawled, smiling smugly as he gestured for her to turn around, “they won’t. I already told them you asked me to drive you home since it’s _way_ past your bedtime.”

Casey rolled her eyes but had to admit that she was a bit relieved, the evening threatened to go on forever, and as much as she loved her family, there was only so much of this she could take. “I should at least say goodbye to everyone,” she said, pushing her arms into the jacket Derek was holding out for her.

“You do that,” he sighed, smoothing the fabric across her shoulders. “I’ll wait by the car.”

She found him fifteen minutes later in the hotel parking lot, leaning against the hood of his car, and looking everything like a picture out of a GQ magazine as he loosened his tie with deft fingers, his movements fluid and somehow sensual - or it could’ve just been the burning anticipation inside of her at the idea of rediscovering how skilled those same fingers were.

Derek turned when he heard her approaching. “You sure know how to keep a man waiting,” he said.

“It’s all part of the experience,” she teased, shrugging a shoulder coquettishly. She already felt herself slipping back into character, resuming their game as easily as if they’d never stopped.

He filled his part well too, licking his lips as he eyed her up and down slowly. She curbed the urge to squirm under his gaze. His performance almost managed to convince her that the longing she saw in his eyes was real. “Effective,” he said slyly, pushing himself away from the car. “Now why don’t we take this _exciting adventure_ back to my place?”

Her knees threatened to buckle at the tone of his voice, dripping with honey and seduction, but there was just enough provocation to keep her from succumbing. She slowly walked up to the passenger side and crossed her arms over her chest. “Was that sarcasm?” she asked with a mischievous smile. “Because we don’t have to go, if you think I’m not _exciting_ enough.”

Naturally, she was just baiting him. The one thing Casey didn’t doubt was that Derek wanted her. If it was excitement about the secrecy, getting a taste of the forbidden fruit, or something else that compelled him, she didn’t know. But the genuine, pure lust pouring from him, the reverence to her body with his every touch, was always undeniable. He’d even stooped to begging, as he so called it, pleaded with her, out of a foolish sense of _need_ , desperate _want_ , that she couldn’t negate.

If she’d hoped for a ‘ _please_ ’ so early in the evening, though, she was clearly disappointed. He never said ‘ _please’_ until properly tormented.

He didn’t say it. He simply returned her smile with a devilish one of his own, opened his door and casually slipped inside without another word. It seemed he could tell that she was bluffing, possibly because he knew the truth about her as well.

Of course, she would go with him.

She would always go with him.

Probably would always pick him, if given a choice.

“Just so you know,” Derek said offhandedly when she took her seat, frowning slightly while he picked a playlist on his cellphone. “If I knew anyone more interesting, I’d be elsewhere.”

The way he said it, like he was bored, made it sound so trivial, a meaningless comment made in passing, instead of the admission that it really was. _I wouldn’t be anywhere else, with anyone else_.

It still wasn’t a ‘ _please_ ’.

Because he never talked about his _feelings_ , and he only begged when he wanted to, but sometimes he said those sweet things in a roundabout way, all wrapped up in sarcasm; little crumbs that he threw at her, that she kept and let pile up at the bottom of her pocket.

Looking up at his face, she found his expression was deliberately blank as he drove out of the parking lot, the starting notes of his favourite _Radiohead_ song gently breaking the calm silence that had settled in the car.

His window was slightly rolled down, blowing through and messing up his previously carefully combed hair. It was disorderly and _wild_ now, curls breaking free and falling over his eyes. The unkempt stubble gave him this rugged, _handsome_ look that she liked so much on him.

It was kind of crazy how attractive Derek looked like this, in his dress shirt and dinner jacket, with his serious gaze concentrating on the road ahead. Her cheeks were heating up, the blush spreading down her neck as she stared at him.

He glanced her way shortly, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing,” Casey said, the grin breaking free across her face as she contemplated what the night had in store for them - what she had in store for _him_. “I’ll make you say it.”

He _would_ beg if it was the last thing she made him do.

“You really think that, huh?” Derek said with his cheeky, taunting smirk, as he spared her another glance. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

So that was the game they were playing tonight.

“Oh, I don’t think,” Casey said confidently. “I know.”

She had history on her side, the sound of the words passing through his lips recorded, embedded firmly at the back of her mind, along with the sharp snap of a whip hitting sensitive skin, and the following gasp and groan.

Derek chuckled, clicking his tongue. “We’ll have to see about that.”

* * *

_“You'll go to Hell_

_For what your_

_Dirty mind is thinking”_

* * *

Flirting in the car on their way to Derek’s place was one thing, but actually stepping into his apartment when they both knew _exactly_ what was about to happen? It was just a _little bit_ awkward.

They’d done this before, yet it still happened every single time; that moment when Casey walked across the threshold, and her hands suddenly started shaking, her heart jumping right up to her throat even as she let Derek take her coat away.

The reality of it brought forward some of the guilt that she couldn’t completely avoid.

Like how guilty she felt about ditching her mother’s wedding anniversary to have hot kinky sex with her _step-brother_.

For instance.

“Got a clean bill of health on the fridge,” Derek said, his voice barely making it past the fog in her head. She had enough presence of mind to nod, knowing fully well that he was always careful. She didn’t need to see it. She figured he didn’t either, because he didn’t ask about hers.

It was the delicate push of Derek’s hand placed at the small of her back, as he guided her through the hallway and into the main area, that broke her out of her nervous thoughts; and the sight of the breathtaking view from his living room, that made her forget her nerves completely.

“I missed this place,” Casey whispered longingly as she moved towards the large windows overlooking the city, his condo located just a few blocks away from the _CN Tower_ , to watch the lights from the buildings shining against the dark sky.

Derek came up behind her after a few minutes, pressing his chest against her back as he wrapped his arms soundly around her waist. His nose brushed up the length of her neck until he reached her jaw and kissed his way back down lazily, raising goosebumps as his rough beard scraped against her skin.

“I missed _this_ ,” Derek said, confiding in the crook of her neck, another crumb tossed into the pile.

“It’s been a while,” Casey agreed quietly, almost shivering as she leaned back into him and took in the tranquil scenery in front of her, all the while her heart was causing a racket inside her chest. She’d forgotten how good this felt.

After a minute, he kissed her cheek and pulled her back with him towards the couch, picking up the bottle of _Sauvignon Blanc_ from the coffee table. “Drink?” Derek asked.

She nodded, and watched him pour two glasses of his expensive wine while she sat smoothly on his expensive microfiber sofa, rolling her eyes at his obvious show of his fancy, expensive things.

As she looked around the room, she took in the scented candles he’d just lit up, the sweet smell of cinnamon spreading through the air around them, and realized that he’d pulled all the stops tonight. If she didn’t know better, she’d think it was special. But the unapologetic smile he threw her way as he handed her a glass was enough confirmation that he knew _precisely_ what he was doing.

“Thanks,” Casey said nonchalantly, taking a small sip as he swiftly took a seat next to her, while she tried to pretend that she wasn’t affected by any of it. She let the unctuous, soothing liquid make its way down her throat, and relaxed slightly. “Wow, it’s amazing.”

“Delicious, really,” Derek said flatly before drinking down his glass quickly, in order to use his now free hands on her and resume his attack on her neck, nipping gently. She giggled, pushing him away playfully.

“I was talking about the wine, moron,” Casey said merrily, putting her own glass down and away from the needy child for threat of spillage.

“So was I,” Derek grumbled, tightened his grip on her thigh and reattached his mouth to her throat, biting and sucking persistently harder. Groaning, both pleased by the wonderful feeling he was bestowing upon her neck and annoyed by his undeterred tenacity, she pushed him once again, more decisively.

He was always pretty handsy to begin with, always touching her one way or another, and once she’d allowed him full freedom, he’d only gotten greedier and greedier. If only there was a way to keep his hands off for a while...

“What am I gonna do with you, hm?” Casey teased as she shoved him back into the cushions and straddled his lap, fingers already working on his tie. “You know only good boys get their treat.”

“Is that so?” Derek said, grabbing tightly onto her backside as he sought out her mouth. “Then I’m a really, _really_ , good boy.”

“Nah, ah.” She pulled away, coming up with his tie dangling from her finger with a mocking smirk. “You know what I want.”

He looked between her and the tie, raising a suspicious eyebrow in her direction. Biting her lip, unabashed, she leaned closer. “Do you want it too?” Casey breathed, mouth grazing his lips.

His eyes bore into hers, so dark and hungry, holding her gaze while he shifted forward slightly and moved his arms behind his back. This sent a pleasant jolt of excitement to the pit of her stomach, sparked by his willing act of submission. She kissed him lightly, a grateful _thank you_ caressing his cheek, before she reached behind him to fasten the tie around his wrists.

“Mhm,” Derek hummed, smiling as she sat back in his lap and brushed her hands up his arms until she could grab solidly onto his shoulders. “And what _are_ you gonna do with me now?”

_So many things_.

She could do so many things to him like this - and the kicker was: he would _let her_. This was the magic trick that did it, tie him up and he was compliant to her every whim, consenting to letting her do as she wanted. She knew as much because he could easily break out of his ties, if he wanted to.

But he wouldn’t, and that certainty was what had her vibrating out of her skin. She wanted _so much_ \- wanted _him_ so much.

“I don’t know,” Casey said sweetly as she let her palms roam over his chest. “It’s so early still. I’ll have to take my time.”

She felt him shiver underneath her, reacting positively to her promise. He always liked it when she took her time.

So she did, reaching out to undo his shirt, one button at a time, revealing more skin as she went. She peeked at his favourite necklace - the one he never took off ever since high school, that she never gathered the nerves to ask about.

His chest finally exposed to her, she flattened her palms over him, caressing his sensitive skin. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Taking advantage of this, she bent to drop a kiss over his collar bone, letting her lips trace a path down between his pecs to the top of his ribcage. She was pressing herself down on him, feeling the full size of his excitement between her legs.

Making her way back up, she let her hips draw slow circles. She could see his shoulders tense and the flex of his biceps as he held back from pulling on his binds. He didn’t want to escape, she knew that. What he wanted was to touch her - couldn’t help it. He always wanted what he couldn’t have.

It was satisfying in a way nothing else was, seeing the object of her desire struggle with his own, restrained, unable to act on his urges. All so that she could make him feel things that nobody else did.

Her tongue poked out to lick up his throat, catching his Adam's apple between her lips gently. He reacted well to that too, with a low growl making its way up, the sound of it only intensifying the growing desire between her legs.

When she pulled back again to look at his face, his eyes were still closed, his features contorted in an expression of bliss. _She_ did that. She’d put that look on his face, with just a few kisses.

She wanted more, wanted him putty and helpless, wanted him breathless, desperate. Wanted to hear him _say it_.

Sliding off his lap, she backed away slightly, careful not to trip over the coffee table. The second she was off him, his eyes snapped open, zeroing on her. He was watching her.

She reached up and pushed one sleeve of her dress off her shoulder, letting it fall limply at the crook of her elbow. It barely exposed more of her chest, but she still heard his breath hitch. She did the same with the other sleeve, then pushed the dress down over her chest and down to her hips, revealing her lacy black bra - which she _didn’t_ make sure to wear knowing that he would be around tonight. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Okay, maybe it was his favourite. Sue her for being prepared.

She pushed the dress the final step over her hips and down her legs until she stepped out of it, making a show of twirling over to show off the back of her thong, the exposed curves of her ass, as she disposed of her dress.

“Shit,” Derek hissed under his breath.

He liked to watch, Casey could tell how much he wished he could put his hands on her, and wanted, above all else, to make him wait.

Her eyes locked on his over her shoulder, and she smiled in satisfaction when she found his expression properly tortured, his dark urgent gaze roaming her body like a predator eager to catch his prey, but knowing that he couldn’t do anything about it. For now, she was off limits.

It wasn’t quite victory yet, though, Casey knew that.

Coming up to Derek again, she grabbed his thighs, rubbing him up as she slowly swayed her hips down until she was kneeling in front of him, between his legs

She made quick work of his belt, and opened up his pants to free his soaring erection. She grabbed it, gave it a teasing squeeze, allowing the precum to fall from his tip, and licked it off.

Derek’s groan vibrated down her spine.

“Do that again,” he demanded, panting slightly.

At this, Casey pulled back, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. The nerve of this boy. “Excuse me?”

“D-do that again,” he repeated. His eyes were glassy and half-hooded, his mouth hanging slightly open. He looked like a delicious mess.

But he needed to be put back in his place.

Without warning, she brought her hand up and let it fall flat on the top of his thigh with a sharp _smack._ He gasped, the spank unexpected, but didn’t otherwise show any sign of pain. The pinking skin returned quickly to its pale tone.

“Are you giving _me_ orders?” Casey asked in a low, serious tone.

Derek licked his lips, catching on. “N-no. I’m sorry.”

“Now why don’t you remind me,” Casey said slowly, smiling sweetly up at him. “Who’s in charge?”

He looked down on her, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “You are,” he stated.

“That’s right,” she insisted, narrowing her eyes threateningly. “That means I call the shots, and you _listen_.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“I don’t think you deserve that I keep pleasuring you.” She pouted, eyeing his erect cock before lightly flicking the side of his length with her finger.

“Ah,” he jumped slightly.

Though she trusted him to use their safe word if it got too much, she searched his eyes for any sign of discomfort - but he reacted normally. He kept his eyes trained on her the whole time, as if fascinated by her every move.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Derek agreed.

Casey sighed theatrically. “What _do_ you deserve then?”

“Punished,” he whispered, so low she almost didn’t hear him.

“What?” She asked, to have him repeat it louder.

“I deserve to be punished.”

“You do,” She threw another exaggerated pout his way, like she was disappointed. She looked at his cock longingly, wanting the feeling of it filling her mouth. “But… maybe I can make an exception, just this once.”

Derek nodded enthusiastically. “You could.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“I would.”

“And what do you say?”

His mouth fell open, only air leaving his lungs.

Tilting her head, Casey poked her tongue out and allowed only the lightest of touch, running it up his length. “ _What_ do you say?”

She watched him squirm. He wanted it, that wasn’t a question. But he’d also sworn he wouldn’t beg, so their goals were clashing at the moment.

She needed to _break_ him.

Allowing a light kiss, she brushed her lips over the head of his cock, wrapping just around the tip teasingly. Next, she wrapped her tongue around the whole head, sucking it into her mouth, the better to release it with a pop. “Do you like that?”

“I do,” Derek admitted, his voice now raspy and desperate.

“Do you want me to keep doing it?” Casey teased further.

“Yes.”

“It’s just,” she paused, sitting back on her heels as she let out a long dejected sigh. “I feel that you’re not respecting me.”

“I do,” he said, nodding keenly, “I respect you.”

“But you didn’t say the magic word. How am I supposed to keep going?”

“It’s very easy, you just-“

_Smack._

She spanked his other thigh, harder than the first, making him hiss at the sharp pain, the pink mark lingering longer on his skin this time. He just _had_ to talk back, didn’t he?

“I think all this time away was bad for you,” Casey said, “you’ve been a bad boy again, haven’t you?”

He groaned, his hips lifting off the couch, unconsciously trying to press his cock against her mouth. She flicked it off.

“I think this will take more than I thought…” Casey continued. Sighing, she hoisted herself up by pushing against his knees. “I didn’t want to have to say it, but I’m really disappointed.” She caressed his cheek gently. “I really liked having you in my mouth.” She shrugged, turning away.

“Where are you going?” Derek said, slightly alarmed. A smirk stretched on her lips. She had him in the palm of her hand. If only he would just _say it_.

“To get my toys,” Casey said. “I need to teach you a lesson alllllll over again.”

“You’re just leaving me like that?” He eyed his erection.

“He does look sad doesn’t he.”

“He is.”

“Then you shouldn’t have misbehaved. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be punished.”

She turned and headed down the corridor towards his bedroom, smiling at the sound of his dramatic whine echoing from the living room.

* * *

“Perfect,” Casey said, pulling on the ring of his collar to pull him forward against her lips. She indulged in kissing him for a minute before breaking away, keeping her resolve.

He looked back at her from the floor, with fully blown pupils, two pitch black pools staring through her soul. The choker collar was a favourite of theirs, it felt like he belonged to her that way. She wrapped it around his neck possessively.

“How is it?” Casey asked as she dipped two fingers underneath to ensure it wasn’t too tight.

“Like you said,” Derek answered, “perfect.”

She considered him carefully before reaching back for the chain to attach to the metal ring. When she held the leash in her hand, she felt powerful. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Mhm.” He nodded.

“Now,” she instructed slowly while she removed the tie from his wrists. When it came off, he took off his shirt and kept his hands to himself obediently. She put the tie down, the better to take her new play-toy in her hand. Bringing the riding crop in front of his face, she let the flat tip brush down his cheek. “Do I need to take this with me?”

“You might want to, just in case,” Derek said breathily, closing his eyes as she ran the crop down his throat. “I might not be able to control myself.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” She tugged gently on the leash, instructing him to get on all fours. Having now removed his pants and shirt, he was only in his dark briefs, waiting on his knees for her next instructions.

She led him around the couch, enjoying the picture he made just for her. Although she walked him around like a dog, his movements were more akin to that of a panther, the muscles of his arms flexing with each languid step he took in her direction. If she wasn’t in control, she would be afraid he might devour her.

He never made a move to reach out for her, allowing her to lead him around like a docile animal. She felt a rush of pride at the thought that she had domesticated such a wild beast.

After reaching their starting point again, she stopped. “Sit,” she ordered.

He sat back on his heels, looking up at her.

She smiled, adding some extra pep as she said “good boy!”, and ruffled his hair. He bit his lip through his own smile.

“Now turn around,” Casey ordered coolly.

He turned, staying on all fours as he presented his ass to her. She let the tip of her crop trace the elastic of his underpants. He fidgeted at the light contact, tossing a look over his shoulder to see what she was doing.

“Keep your eyes in front,” she snapped.

Sighing, he obeyed her order. She traced the shape of his butt cheeks, letting the flat side of the whip tap ever so lightly over his underwear. He had such a nice butt.

“This is your punishment,” Casey warned. “Do you know what you did?”

“I…” Derek hesitated, acting dumb on purpose. “I didn’t say the magic word?”

“That’s right,” she said, following her statement with a smack. Derek huffed, looking up at her incredulously, not expecting a blow for a good answer. Keeping him on his toes. “You’re also still dressed,” she pointed out.

He followed up by removing his underwear, revealing the slightly pink mark on his left butt cheek. Not quite the right color.

“Good boy.”

_Smack_.

He hissed, his limbs trembling with more restrained pleasure than pain. She trailed a finger up his spine until she reached the nape of his neck, then grabbed a fistful of his hair in order to pull his head up gently so he was looking at her. “All I want to hear now is _more_ or _less_ , understood?”

He nodded, his eyes sparkling with lust as his lips parted, his tongue poking out to lick them.

She bent down, pressed her lips against his mouth. Derek pushed forward, leaning into the kiss like she’d starved him for days, letting his hand creep up to the back of her thigh. She pulled his head away from her sharply. “Who said you could touch?”

He whined and removed his hand from her skin.

She straightened, disentangling her fingers from his hair, and abandoned his side in favour of the table where she’d laid out her instruments. She put down her crop whip and gathered the leather bands she had on display. “Insubordination is not tolerated. You will need to be disciplined.”

As he caught sight of the bands in her hands, he let out a breath, followed by a thick swallow, and placed his wrists in position without prompting. She smiled as she placed the bands around his wrists, testing out that they weren’t cutting out circulation, then moved on to his ankles, repeating the treatment.

He was breathless as he waited for her to finish her task. She went and picked up the hogtie to link all his limbs together, forming an X between his hands and feet, behind him at the height of his thighs.

He tested the binds, pulled on them to test out the comfort, while she picked up the crop again.

“How do they fit?” She asked, trailing the back of her hand down his arm.

“Like a glove.”

_Smack_.

Derek grunted, then grinned. “You asked.”

“Now I want you to _shut up_.”

He straightened himself, like bracing for another blow. “You’re such a fucking piece of work.”

_Smack_.

“Ah,” he gasped as the whip hit him harder.

“More, or less?”

“More.”

_Smack_.

“More.”

_Smack_.

“Fuck,” Derek groaned, his head falling back in ecstasy. His erection was persisting, pointing skyward. “Less,” he breathed.

She smiled, got down on her knees in front of him, caressing his cheeks as she brushed a kiss on his lips, a hand wrapping around his dick. “Good boy.”

His answer was strangled by the groan elicited by the movement of her hand up and down his cock. “You’re so fucking good at this,” he whispered under his breath.

“No one makes it hurt like I do, right?” She asked, her eyes roaming his face. His eyes were still closed.

“No one makes it good like you either.”

She continued stroking him, her hand pumping up and down slowly, with purpose.

The sight of him like this, powerless and at her mercy, excited her, sending a new rush of want down her body and between her legs. She felt her pussy getting wet again.

Soon, his breathing was laboured and his head fell on her shoulder. “Shit, stop. I’m gonna come.”

She stopped. “My boy is learning.”

She felt his smirk against her skin. “I live to please.”

“Do you?”

“Anything for my Princess.”

She bit her lip - loved when he called her that. Couldn’t wait to have him show her the depth of his devotion to her.

Getting up, she strode back to the couch and pulled down her undies, sitting gracefully, and spread her legs. “Show me.”

“Is it time for my treat already?” He teased pleasantly as he shuffled awkwardly in her direction. She chuckled as he struggled with his limbs tied behind his back.

“You have a smart mouth,” Casey said. “Put it to good use, will you?”

He lowered his face between her legs, stopping to drop kisses all the way up her thigh. She shivered at the small taste of what was to come.

“How should I use it?”

She raised an eyebrow at his insolence. “Eat.”

He chuckled, poking his cheek with his tongue. That was it. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face where she wanted him. His mouth latched onto her instantly, groaning as he fully tasted her pussy.

She felt a jolt running through, and her hips lifted off the couch as she sought to rub herself harder against his face. He moaned in delight - had always enjoyed eating her out - to her greatest pleasure. He was so good at it. If only he could be just as forthcoming with his words.

His tongue licked up her slit eagerly, flattened to cover as much surface as possible, until he reached her clit, and proceeded to lavish his tongue around it.

“Aaaaah,” she moaned, pulling harder on his hair. He growled, releasing the full intensity of his skill on her, causing her back to arch above the couch. “ _God_.”

“Just call me Derek,” he panted arrogantly between licks.

Grabbing his face between her hands, she pushed him away from her, allowing herself to smack his cheek. He startled, dumbfounded as she caught his chin tightly. “I think I’ve had enough of you talking.”

She let him go carelessly, got up and around him to remove the hogtie holding him in place, then the chain dangling from his neck. She left his leather cuffs and collar on just in case. “Get up.”

He did as he was told, casting her an expectant look.

“Sit,” she pointed at the couch.

As he did, she pushed him back aggressively and climbed on him, shoving her pussy in his face. “Get back to work.”

His hands came up instantly to grab her ass, holding her to him, as he put his tongue to work on her sensitive parts.

She saw stars, his tongue flicked ever so deliciously over her clit, making her gasp helplessly. She held on tight onto his head as she pressed herself harder, grinding against his face.

“Mmfffmmm,” Derek mumbled into her, the vibration of his voice making her giggle.

She pulled away. “What?”

“I can’t breathe,” he said, grinning.

His mouth was glistening with her juices, and he was smiling wide, showing teeth. He looked so beautiful, she couldn’t look away. She lowered herself into his lap, needing his mouth on hers. She tasted herself on his lips, it was erotic, calling attention to the persistent need between her legs.

He kissed her hungrily, wrapping his arms around her back to hold her to him. He came back with her bra, tossing it over the back of the couch.

“They just seemed so constricted, you know, all pushed up like that.” He said cheekily as he lowered his mouth to her chest, allowing his hands to grab and squeeze them as he licked between her breasts. She chuckled as she held his head against her chest.

“They do feel liberated.” His erection poked into her, making its presence known. “I think someone’s eager.”

He groaned, pulling a nipple into his mouth, making her sigh. “You know I fucking love your boobs.”

She smiled, letting him enjoy himself for a bit.

“So fucking perfect,” he pulled back, looking at her breasts as he squeezed them.

His reverent eyes and total admiration of her body made her melt. She couldn’t stand that she wasn’t kissing him right now. So she did, bringing him back fiercely. He moaned against her lips, allowing her tongue into his mouth. She tasted him fully, seeking out every last bit of flavour she could find.

He was exquisite, like the finest, full bodied delectable wine. She could never get enough of getting drunk on him.

She wanted him, wanted to have him; all of him - his body, his heart, his soul. Wanted him close, wanted to tangle their limbs together until they couldn’t ever separate, unable to find where one ended and the other one started.

“Casey,” he whimpered, pushing his hips up to grind himself against her. “I want you so fucking bad,” he said, echoing her own thoughts, the foulness of his words indicating just how horny and desperate he was getting. This was _it_ , she could _feel_ it.

She returned the push of his hips with a roll of her own. “You know what I want,” she whispered into his ear.

“Case…”

“Say it, baby.”

“Casey - _please_.”

She shivered as sweet sweet satisfaction fell upon her, filling her with the joy of accomplishment. He was begging. For her. To have her. If it was possible, she could have an orgasm from hearing that word alone coming from his mouth.

With that word, he completely owned her.

“Fuck me, baby,” she begged in turn, “right now.”

He never needed to be told anything twice. Grabbing her, he lifted himself partly to shift their position on the couch, putting her down on her back and falling on top of her hastily.

He slipped into her like he always belonged there.

“Oh fuck,” Derek grunted as he pushed himself to the hilt. “Fuck I missed this,” he said, lowering his mouth to her neck.

He pulled back, in order to push into her harder, their pelvises colliding. She held onto his shoulders tightly as he repeated the motion, over and over again.

“You missed this? You missed fucking me?”

“Ah,” he groaned as his thrusts increased in speed, hitting deep inside her core. “I miss the fuck out of you.”

“Mhm,” she panted, revelling in the glorious feeling of his cock spreading her open, stretching her walls and hitting all the sweetest spots. “You don’t need to curse so much, you know.”

“Can’t help it,” Derek groaned, licking up her throat hungrily. “You drive me insane.”

Her eyes fluttered shut, the feeling becoming unbearably intense as he kept pumping into her, movements growing erratic. “Ahhhh.”

“Fuck- _fuck_.” He came to a halt, holding himself still above her. “Too close.”

She snickered, pushed him back unexpectedly so he fell on the floor with a thump. “Ow.”

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking over.

“Yeah.”

Grinning, she rolled off the couch to join him, straddling his hips as she sank down on him instantly.

He hissed, eyes shut tight as he held back from letting go. He really was close, she could tell, his fingertips and nails were digging into her backside as he held on for dear life.

“Don’t come,” Casey ordered, lifting herself up slowly, before letting herself fall down on him. They both moaned as he reached new depths.

“Shit, slow down," Derek pleaded, helpless.

“One more.” She sank down on him again, and he hit the back of his head against the floor. But he didn’t come. “Good boy.”

She started slowly moving her hips back and forth, allowing a small amount of friction. From the look on his face, it was enough.

Her hands brushed up his chest, over his collar bone, until they reached his throat, and wrapped around his neck. His eyes boggled in surprise as he realized what she was doing. She knew this would drive him insane.

“Nnng-aaahhh,” he moaned, his eyes rolling back, as she sped up the roll of her hips, trying so hard not to come until she said so.

Tightening her grip on his throat, she delighted in the way his breathing became raspy as she constricted his windpipe. “Let go now.”

“Ahhhhh FUCK!” He choked, thrusted up, his dick pulsing as he came inside of her. She held onto his throat tighter while he spasmed underneath her, feeling him ejaculating and filling her with his come.

The feeling was so good she threw her head back, going over the edge with him, crying out in ecstasy. She fell against him in a heap, releasing his neck.

“Holy shit,” Derek said when he came down, his body going limp on the ground. As he slipped out of her, she felt his come drip out of her and onto his abdomen.

She paused to get back control over her breathing, her ear glued to his chest where his heart was pumping as hard as hers.

When she felt his fingers into her hair, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

Her body was tingling all over, elated, spent.

The silence that followed was peaceful. She lied still on top of him, relishing in the warmth sipping through his skin. Most of the candles were still alive, flickering weakly.

His calm sing-songing voice broke the silence.

“ _Childhood living_ …”

She looked up at him questioningly, wondering what he was talking about.

“ _Is easy to do_ …”

He was singing. Though he did that sometimes, when he was feeling calm and content, it always surprised her. She thought she recognized the song.

“ _The things you wanted, I bought them for you_.”

His hand shifted to her cheek, caressing her skin, she leaned into his touch.

“ _Graceless lady, you know who I am_.”

His thumb traced her lips.

“ _You know I can’t let you slide through my hands_.”

She looked into his deep brown eyes, falling into the quiet longing there. Something was different than usual, but she couldn’t tell what it was.

“ _Wild horses, couldn’t drag me away_.”

Lowering her face to his, she kissed him softly on the mouth.

“ _Wild, wild horses_ …” he trailed off as she pressed her lips fully on his.

Her heart was expanding, stomach fluttering - her eyes, wet.

She loved him.

She loved him _so much_.

* * *

_“I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_

_Now you've decided to show me the same_

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines_

_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind”_

* * *

She only allowed herself to acknowledge it in those moments, when her guard was already down.

In those instances when she woke up next to him in the morning, with the sunlight filtering through her eyelashes, and he held onto her like he would never let her go.

She always got caught up in the moment with him - caught up in the thrill of the game. But the next morning was when rational thought returned to her, and she found herself the fool once again.

She would leave his place with those feelings stuck in her throat, and he would go on now that he’d gotten what he wanted - like he always did.

She didn’t want to hate herself for it. Not when she felt so calm and complete, even if it was fleeting, she tried to convince herself that it was worth it.

That maybe it was worth the pain.

* * *

“Great party, huh?”

Smiling softly at Derek’s voice behind her, Casey took another sip of her coffee as she stood by the window. She was still wrapped in his bedsheet, keeping her eyes on the view and soaking it in to remember later when she was gone.

“Feels like a hundred years ago,” Casey reminisced. It was like whenever she was with him, she was stuck in a time bubble, and nothing else before or after existed.

She practically heard him snicker as he came up behind her, close enough to touch, but stopping short.

“It was like twelve hours, but okay,” Derek said derisively, because of course he didn’t share the sentiment.

She rolled her eyes, finally turning to look at him, all the while keeping both hands on the cup in her hands to keep warm - it got cold sometimes, when she looked at him right before leaving. “I forgot you could tell the time.”

“I learn pretty quickly.” He winked, then plucked the coffee out of her hands.

Realizing that she just _let_ him have it - she always let him have whatever he wanted - she tried to recover, making a show of protesting. “De-rek, that was mine!”

“My mug,” Derek asserted easily, taking a sip and sighing in appreciation. “My coffee.”

“Fine, you big baby,” Casey turned back to the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

“ _My_ apartment, _my_ view,” he continued, resting his chin on her shoulder from behind her.

Closing her eyes, she resisted the urge to roll her shoulder to push him away. “I get the point.”

He pressed a light kiss on the side of her neck. “My girl.”

She shivered at the contact of his lips against her skin - and nothing else. “I get it, everything is yours.”

“Are you?”

Her eyes opened, staring at the scenery far ahead. She could see the water from here, calm. Too calm for the tempest breaking inside of her. Derek had no shame digging through the wreckage to take all that was left over for himself.

“Am I what?” Casey forced herself to ask, her voice wavering, even though she understood exactly what he meant.

“Are you mine?”

She frowned, looking down at her fidgeting fingers holding onto the white sheet. She couldn’t find the strength to lie. “Yeah…”

Derek placed another tender kiss where her neck met her jaw before pulling away and putting the cup back in her hands. “Then I don’t mind sharing.”

“I don’t want the coffee,” Casey said, rolling her eyes. He didn’t know what his words did to her at all.

“You don’t want the view either?” He asked tauntingly, as if he was waving a sweet in her face.

Sure, she liked the view, but he didn’t really make sense. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about moving in,” Derek said with an easy shrug. “Then, you know, my mug is your mug - etcetera.”

Things went suddenly so eerily quiet, she wondered where all the noise from before had gone. Maybe it was all just in her head, the noise.

“You want me to move in here?” Casey asked, barely finding her voice.

He raised his eyebrows at her like she was dumb, like he didn’t just throw her a curveball out of nowhere. “Yeah.”

She still couldn’t wrap her mind around it, shaking her head. “With you?”

Derek snickered. “You want me to leave?”

“No.”

“Then yeah, with me.”

“You want me to live with you.” Casey repeated. She did _not_ comprehend.

Living with him wouldn’t be just about convenience, she knew this. It meant more than that.

Derek sighed, obviously resigned to having to explain himself. Good. “It’s just…” he hesitated, “then you wouldn’t have to leave.”

There he went, messing with her heart again, digging his fingers into it as he held it in the palm of his hand. Except this time, he was teasing her heartbeat back to life.

“You don’t… want me to leave?”

Casey’s eyes stung as she searched his face. He looked at her with such intensity, it was almost too much to handle. He looked so raw, for once really, completely bare in front of her.

“I never wanted you to leave,” Derek admitted, low, like a secret.

There was so much vulnerability to his words, the kind he’d never showed her before, even when he was tied up and patiently waiting for her to hurt him.

She never could really hurt him, in the end. Not the way she had been, anyway. But she saw it in his eyes now, just _how_ they’d hurt each other without realizing it, just by avoiding and denying what was right in front of them.

She turned back to the window, still unable to process what he was asking her. “I don’t know.”

His head resumed its place on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, the word easily slipping out of his mouth, unprompted.

“ _Please_?”

…

**Author's Note:**

>  **Playlist:**  
>  Fic title from ➵ _Not Afraid Anymore - Halsey_  
>  First song break ➵ _Nude - Radiohead_  
>  Second song break ➵ _Wild Horses - The Rolling Stones_


End file.
